mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands (series)
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands is a top-down perspective action-adventure video game series based on ''Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan'' franchise which started with it's first release of the very first game of the series Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Which The Plots follows the story of Mitchell as he retrieves the stolen Four Elemental Tokens and rescues Princess Paulina, who has been kidnaped by the evil creature, then later Mitchell's evil mechanical clone Metal Mitchell returns to finish what he'd started by defeating Mitchell and his friends in the second title Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures. Series gameplay The gameplay of the series is mostly based on Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and Rare's Conker's Pocket Tales with the mixture of Mitchell Van Morgan 64 content in it as well. Series Plot History Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Taking place before the events of Mitchell Van Morgan 64, the prologue shows Link and Zelda approaching a elemental token in a pedestal, called the Four Elemental Token. After Zelda explains its history and the creature sealed within it, the creature named Kirstie breaks free, capturing Paulina to marry her. Link is encountered by three fairies who instruct Link to pull the Four Sword out. Link then pulls the Four Sword out, inadvertently creating three copies of himself that fight alongside him. As the game begins, the four Links are tasked with finding four Great Fairies, who together will grant them access to Vaati's palace. After finding the four Great Fairies and entering the palace the Links battle Vaati. After Vaati is thoroughly weakened, he is trapped in the Four Sword. Zelda and Link then return the Four Sword back in its pedestal. Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures The game begins with the land of Hyrule in a state of fear because of strange happenings that have occurred recently. On a stormy night, Princess Paulina and the shrine maidens fear that the reason for these events is that Vaati's seal is weakening. She summons Link and brings him to the castle so he can protect her and the other maidens while they open the portal to the Four Sword Sanctuary. When they do, however, a shadowy figure appears, Shadow Link, who then kidnaps the maidens of the Shrines and seals them inside their crystals. Link follows him to the mysterious sanctuary where the Four Sword lies in the pedestal, keeping the great evil sealed away. Link pulls the Four Sword out of its Pedestal, splitting into three clones of himself to destroy his doppelgänger. However, the seal that imprisoned the Sorcerer of Winds, Vaati, was broken and had released him from his prison once again, wreaking havoc on the once peaceful kingdom of Hyrule and bringing chaos and horror.4 As Link and his clones wander the overworld of Hyrule Field on their quest to restore peace to Hyrule, they learn that the creation of Link's evil counterpart and the release of Vaati is only a small part in an insidious plot to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule. Things complicate as the dimension of the Dark World appears and people are being abducted throughout Hyrule. The four Links learn that not only have the knights of Hyrule mysteriously disappeared, but evil versions of them have been creating havoc, allowing Hyrule castle to be taken over and monsters throughout the entire land. The four Links agree that they will defeat Vaati, and then rescue Zelda to restore peace to Hyrule.4 It is revealed later in the game that the true villain is Ganon, King of Darkness, and a male Gerudo who obtained his powers after stealing a powerful trident containing dark energy that was previously hidden away within a pyramid, and used it to seize control over substantial portions of Hyrule. In order to further his plans and distract Link from interfering in his bid for further power, the villain stole the dark mirror, previously used to banish a dark tribe that invaded Hyrule years prior, and used it to create Shadow Link, who was eventually sent to kidnap the shrine maidens and trick Link into releasing Vaati. In order to gain as much power as possible and build up his army, Ganon sought to take control of the shrine maidens' power as well, relying on the strongest monstrosities in his army to siphon their energy, and began using Shadow Link to abduct the kingdom's residents and send them into the Dark World, where they would become part of his army. Vaati unknowingly furthered his plans by creating monsters to add to his army and drained energy from the very landscape of the kingdom itself, gradually transforming it into a wasteland. It is revealed that the Knights of Hyrule were murdered by Ganon, who proceeded to trap their souls in the World of Darkness, where they became creatures of darkness. The four Links eventually save the shrine maidens, retrieve the Dark Mirror with the assistance of Princess Zelda, stopping Shadow Link from respawning once and for all. The four heroes then head forth to the Palace of Winds and defeat Vaati, leading them into their final battle with Ganon. Trying to stop him from plunging the world into chaos, the four Links use the Power of the Maidens of Shrines, Including Zelda, to defeat Ganon, penetrating him. After penetrating Ganon, the four Links firmly seal him inside the Four Sword, bringing chaos and horror to an end. Peace returns to Hyrule, the souls of the knights are freed from their torment, and the people celebrate as all traces of evil that plagued Hyrule are vanquished.4 With Ganon defeated and sealed inside, Link returns the Four Sword that sealed darkness away back to its resting pedestal and the four Links become one again. After the battle, The Maidens of the Shrine use their powers and create a barrier, which is strong enough for the Four Sword to rest before the six maidens leave. Thus, Link's journey has ended and both he and Zelda leave the Sanctuary as Darkness fades away and Light endures in the Land of Hyrule, bringing peace and prosperity. Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd After the events of Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures, the hero Mitchell Van Morgan and his pals Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David & Nicholas travels by their trademark ship Great Mitchell Star to other countries to train for further threats. A storm destroys their ship at sea, and they washes ashore on Lea Island, where they are taken to the house of Tarin by his daughter Marin. She is fascinated by Link and the outside world, and tells Mitchell wishfully that, if she were a seagull, she would leave and travel across the sea. After Mitchell visiting a hotel where Doctor Payne And Amanda are located, Gavin's ferret Thage tells him that he must wake the Wind Fish, Lea island's guardian, in order to return home. The Wind Fish lies dreaming in a giant egg on top of Mt. Lea, and can only be awakened by the seven power stones. Mitchell proceeds to explore a series of wprlds in order to recover the nine fake power stones. During his search for the fake power stones, Mitchell goes to the Ancient Ruins. There he finds a mural that details the reality of the island: that it is merely a dream world created by the Wind Fish. After this revelation, Thage tells Mitchell & the others that this is only a rumor, and only the Wind Fish knows for certain whether it is true. Throughout Lea Island, Marquessa's robotic cronies attempt to obstruct Mitchell's quest for the power stones, as they wish to rule the Wind Fish's dreamworld. After defeating all nine bosses from the nine worlds across the Lea Island, Mitchell & the group climbs to the top of Mt. Marquessa; Mitchell enters and confronts his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who will conquer the lea Island with an iron fist. Marquessa uses his trademark mech to put difficult control on Mitchell, Mitchell uses the seven power stones to transform into Super Mitchell to defeat Marquessa. After Mitchell defeats Marquessa, the owl reveals itself to be the Wind Fish's spirit, and the Wind Fish confirms that the Lea Island is all his dream. When Link plays the Ballad of the Wind Fish again, he and the Wind Fish awaken; Lea Island and all its inhabitants slowly disappear. Mitchell & the others finds themselves lying on their ship's driftwood in the middle of the ocean, with the Wind Fish flying overhead. If the player did not lose any lives during the game, Dr. Payne & Amanda is shown are riding on their airblimp flying after the ending credits finish. Games *Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands *Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures *Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd Gallery Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands (series) Category:Video games by series Category:Spin-offs